The Biostatistics Shared Resource provides collaborative statistical support to investigators and research projects throughout the FHCRC. Such support may include any or all of the following: selection of primary and secondary endpoints, study design, sample size and power calculations, randomization procedures, design of data collection instruments, design of early stopping criteria, interim monitoring, data retrieval and analysis and manuscript preparation and review. In general, this resource attempts to emphasize the importance of ongoing and continuing collaboration with biostatisticians during the entire research effort, rather than one-time consultation without appropriate context.